


Buttons

by CaprisShell



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Body Worship, Dominant TangYi, Fluff and Smut, Hint of Andy/TangYi in the past, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Scars, ShaoFei has his own trauma from his work but it's not detailed, ShaoFei lets TangYi take control, Smut, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaprisShell/pseuds/CaprisShell
Summary: "TangYi let his finger trail down ShaoFei's revealed skin, circling the scar on his chest."After a night at a club, ShaoFei is disappointed at the way their steamy session ended. He tries to make up for it the next morning and almost succeeds. Almost.
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

"A'Yi! You came!" Andy exclaimed as soon as he saw TangYi and ShaoFei approach the bar. 

TangYi's smile brightened and he let go of ShaoFei's hand to hug Andy. "Of course. How could I not when you invited us?" He unknowingly trailed his hand down Andy's arm. 

ShaoFei of course noticed it and silently fumed. He marched forward and grabbed TangYi's hand away from Andy. "Hello Andy," he said, his voice displaying how displeased he was. 

Andy's smile didn't waver. He flashed the same smile he had flashed to TangYi to ShaoFei. "A'Fei! I'm so glad you're here too!" He hugged a stunned ShaoFei, hands deliberately groping his ass. "Oo, you have some butt now. I remember wondering how you could take TangYi when your ass is so... flat." His smile turned into a smirk as he saw ShaoFei turn red.

ShaoFei started to splutter. 'How dare he?!' ShaoFei turned to TangYi for support only to find his boyfriend laughing silently, hand covering his mouth. He must have seen ShaoFei's red face and decided to take pity as he put his arm around his shoulders. 

"Now now Andy, don't tease my boyfriend," TangYi said, still laughing. 

Andy smirked. "Fine. I'll spare you, only because I'm in a good mood." He walked behind the couple and gave them a shove. "Go take a seat near the bar. It's the best place where you can get a nice view."

"A nice view of what?" ShaoFei asked, turning his neck to see where Andy was touching TangYi. He only narrowed his eyes at the sight of Andy's hand on TangYi's back. 

"You'll see soon. TangYi might have seen it before but I highly doubt you have." Andy slapped ShaoFei's ass.

ShaoFei let out a gasp and turned around, face red. "That is harassment. Especially against a police officer. I could arrest you!" He glared. 

" You are off duty sweetie." Andy blew a kiss towards ShaoFei and winked at TangYi, who was watching the exchange laughing under his breath. 

TangYi grabbed ShaoFei's wrist before the feisty officer could do any damage. "Come on. Let's have a drink. Andy, don't you have anything else to do?"

Andy tilted his head up. "Trying to get rid of me? I remember when you would come to me and we would go upstairs to the rooms and have se-"

"Andy." TangYi's voice was stern. All playfulness had gone from his face. He glanced at a red ShaoFei and squeezed his hand. "Stop."

Andy sighed. "Sorry. You guys go grab a drink. I have some duties around here." He smiled apologetically at the couple and left. 

ShaoFei let out a breath. He watched Andy blend into the crowd, in his see through white top and white jeans that clung to his legs. He looked down at his outfit for a split second. Worn out jeans and a white t-shirt, with a denim jacket thrown over. He felt too under dressed. He glanced at TangYi who was dressed in a black silk shirt tucked into black slacks. He frowned. 

TangYi noticed how his mood went down and cupped his face. ShaoFei refused to look at him in the eye. He smiled, placing a finger under ShaoFei's chin, titling his head up, forcing him to look at him. "Are you getting a little... insecure about your choice of outfit?"

ShaoFei glared with no venom. His lips formed a pout. "I should have worn something like yours or even Andy's."

TangYi hummed. "Then I would have to spend time glaring at everyone who looks at you." He chuckles seeing ShaoFei's confused face. "Ever since you grew your hair out, you have become more, let's say sexy." 

"So I wasn't sexy before?"

"Well, you were. But it's enhanced now. The way it frames your face is sexy." TangYi tucks a lock of hair behind ShaoFei's ears. "And now, you look absolutely delicious."

ShaoFei slapped TangYi's chest and stormed off to the bar, plopping down on a seat. TangYi took the seat next to him, one hand reaching out to rest on ShaoFei's thigh. ShaoFei didn't look at him, but his ears turned red. 

xxx

The highlight of the night, for which Andy had invited them, was pole dancing. Men and women, scantily dressed, had come out on a stage prepared specially for the night, and danced. 

ShaoFei closed his eyes. For some reason, he could not bring himself to enjoy the performance of even watch it. His mind wandered off to the various cases he had investigated which involved bars and dancers, accompanied by drugs and violence. He was reminded of the broken dancers he had rescued with his team, arrested sex offenders. Bars were a place of both pleasure and violence. Unfortunately for ShaoFei, he had seen more violence when it came to bars. 

TangYi's eyes trailed over the dancers, paying only half attention. His ultimate focus was ShaoFei. He has noticed his whole demeanour change as soon as the dancers came out. He could guess it was something work related. ShaoFei would always tell him about the cases he was working on, unless it was strictly confidential. He squeezed ShaoFei's thigh.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" He asked softly. 

ShaoFei looked at him and turned to the dance floor. The song that was playing in the club was a sensual song that ShaoFei didn't recognize. But as he listened more, he could feel the music affecting him. He bit his lips and nodded. 

The dance floor had men and women alike, grinding against each other. Woman and woman, man and man, man and woman, there was no boundary. ShaoFei held his breath as TangYi took him by the hand and led him to the floor. They occupied a small space and faced each other. ShaoFei's eyes darted around and stopped at a gay couple. He blushed heavily. They were basically fucking with clothes on. He looked away and found TangYi's dark eyes. He looked down.

TangYi smiled, finding the reason of ShaoFei's sudden blush. He had seen the young couple move in a very sensual manner when the song had started. He could not differentiate whether they were dancing or reaching a high. He looked back at ShaoFei and held his hips.

"We have to hold each other for dancing," he whispered, bringing their bodies closer. His lips brushed ShaoFei's ear and softly bit down. 

ShaoFei let out a strangled breath. He reached up to wrap his arms around TangYi's neck, face down. His heart raced in his chest. He felt hot. The music, the dancing around him, the lights, TangYi's hands gripping his hips, their bodies touching. It was too much. He swallowed. 

TangYi pulled ShaoFei's t-shirt out of his jeans and put his hands under his shirt. ShaoFei jolted. He looked up to meet TangYi's eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a small voice. 

TangYi answered by putting his mouth on ShaoFei's. He kissed him like a touch starved man. He bit his bottom lip, forcing a gasp out of ShaoFei and put his tongue in.

ShaoFei let go of any fight in him and let TangYi take control. He was feeling weak today. He tightened his hold around TangYi's neck and stood on his toes as the kiss got more heated. He moaned into his mouth when he felt TangYi's hands trail down his back to grab his ass. He pulled away to catch his breath and gasped when TangYi latches onto his neck. He closed his eyes as TangYi attacked his neck with kisses and bites. A soft moan left his lips. 

His eyes flew open when he felt a finger trail between his ass. He held his breath, face burning with pleasure and shame. Shame because he felt himself getting aroused in a public place. He tried to get rid of the arousal by looking around, doing his best to ignore the mouth on his neck and hands on his body. He looked at the pole dancers and memories of the cases came back. 

He gently pushed at TangYi's shoulders. "Not here," he breathed out. He felt guilty because he could tell TangYi was into it, judging by the hardness he felt against his hip. "Sorry."

"Don't be." TangYi stepped back a bit so that they weren't pressed together, but still maintained contact between them. "Sorry for pushing you when I know you don't like getting..frisky in public."

ShaoFei laughed under his breath. He put his arms around TangYi's neck and they slow danced. "It's fine. I enjoyed it. It's just... bars aren't really my thing ever since those cases."

TangYi gently rocked them, hands on ShaoFei's slim waist. "We could go home, if you want."

"Andy will get mad at you for leaving so soon."

"He will understand. I have a boyfriend to tend to." He kissed ShaoFei on the nose, smiling when he scrunched up his nose. "Shall we?"

ShaoFei nodded. "We should tell him we are leaving then."

"You don't like Andy."

"He is a pain in the ass, but I can tell he has good intentions." He narrowed his eyes at TangYi. "And I don't want to hear about your sexcapades with him. I'd rather that didn't happen at all."

"We were just.. friends with benefits. And it was way before I met you."

"Still..." ShaoFei sniffed. 

TangYi laughed. "Come one, let's go."

xxx

Working all morning and relaxing at the bar left ShaoFei tired. TangYi joined him in the shower, stealing a few kisses but did nothing more. 

ShaoFei turned to face TangYi as they slept, tucking his head under TangYi's chin, placing his hands on the firm chest. He lightly traced the scar on TangYi's chest before pressing a kiss on it. TangYi chuckled. 

"What's up with you?" His voice was soft, barely disturbing the air around them.

"I love you."

TangYi kissed the top of ShaoFei's head. "I love you too. Now sleep." He hugged him closer.

xxx

ShaoFei rolled to his side, a hand reaching out only to land on a warm bed. He opened his eyes only to see that he was alone in the room. He sat up, stretching loudly with a yawn. He dropped his hands to his lap, hair falling over his eyes. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to slick it back. His long bangs fell over his eyes again. 

'I should cut it.'

With another yawn, he forced himself to stand up and walked to the washroom. As he brushed his teeth, memories of last night flooded in and he frowned slightly. They never got to come. All that touching and kissing only for ShaoFei to stop it. 

He got out of the bathroom after his bathroom duties and his eyes fell on the abandoned silk shirt TangYi had worn last night on the chair. 

xxx

TangYi flipped the pancake in the pan. He had woken up early and decided to make breakfast. Being a Sunday, he had given the day off to his maid. After he had been released, he had dismissed his bodyguards, seeing no need for them since he had gone clean and legal. His mob days were over. 

And now he was in the kitchen in the house he shared with ShaoFei, who had moved in when he was released. He smiled softly thinking of the cop in his bed. Their bed, he reminded himself. 

Sensing movement behind him, he turned around. He gaped.

"What are you wearing?"

ShaoFei answered with a shrug. He walked closer to TangYi who hadn't taken his eyes off of him. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes. And you didn't answer my question." TangYi placed the spatula down. And looked his lover up and down. 

"You have eyes, don't you?" ShaoFei asked, clearly teasing him judging by the sly smile that accompanied him. 

TangYi did have eyes. And he was sure using it. ShaoFei was wearing his shirt, the black silk shirt, and nothing else. While both of them were of the similar height, TangYi did have a few inches on ShaoFei. And his build was different. The shirt hung on ShaoFei, to put it simply. It was loose on him and ShaoFei had not bothered with all the buttons, leaving it open at the throat and chest. The shirt only reached his bare upper thigh.

"Are you wearing anything under that?" TangYi's voice was just as teasing. Two could play this game. He reached out to grab ShaoFei by the hips, the shirt riding up a little. He looked down and realized he had worn black briefs. 'Small mercies,' he thought.

ShaoFei smiled coyly. He put his hands on TangYi's shoulders. "Did you find out?" 

TangYi pulled him, hips aligning. ShaoFei gasped. TangYi kissed him. He bit ShaoFei's bottom lip and licked where he had bitten. His tongue went inside ShaoFei's mouth, taking control of the kiss. He sucked his tongue, smirking into the kiss when ShaoFei made a small noise. He felt himself harden in his pants. His hands wandered from ShaoFei's hips to under his shirt.

ShaoFei moaned into TangYi's mouth, hands wrapping around his neck. He shivered when hot hands touched his heated skin. He grind their hips together, chasing friction between their bodies.

TangYi groaned and pulled away from ShaoFei's mouth, a string of saliva connecting them. Grabbing the slim hips again, he pushed ShaoFei back until he hit the dining table set in the kitchen. Reaching down to grip the bare thighs, TangYi lifted him up and made him sit on the table. He smiled down at ShaoFei, drawing circles into the soft skin of his thighs. 

ShaoFei grinned. He looped his arms around TangYi's neck again, bringing him down to attach their lips. At the same time, he wrapped his legs around TangYi's hips, pressing their hardened dicks, separated by fabric. He cupped TangYi's face as their lips meshed together. 

TangYi trailed his hand up ShaoFei's thighs, stopping when he felt the texture of the briefs and not skin. He slid his hands under the briefs, touching more of the heated skin, not visible to him yet. ShaoFei's hands went down from his face to the end of his shirt and pulled. TangYi immediately slapped his hands away in a gentle manner, breaking the kiss. 

ShaoFei's red and swollen lips formed a pout, making his lips more alluring. 

TangYi shook his head. "No. Clothes stay on." He started to undo the buttons holding ShaoFei's shirt close. 

ShaoFei kept his hands on the table, slightly leaning back. "I thought you said clothes stay on." He raised an eyebrow. 

TangYi glanced at him and smirked. "My clothes will stay on. Can't say the same about you." As he reached the last button, he smiled at ShaoFei, who hadn't taken his eyes off him the whole time. "The last button."

ShaoFei held his breath as TangYi gently pushed the shirt off his shoulders, letting it hang, instead of completely removing it. He shivered as the cool air hit his skin. He suddenly felt too exposed. With a shirt hanging off him and small briefs, sitting on the table, with a fully dressed TangYi hovering above him, a rush of mixed feelings went through him. Excitement, anticipation, fear. He closed his eyes, hands gripping the edge of the table. 

TangYi let his finger trail down ShaoFei's revealed skin, circling the scar on his chest. He glanced at ShaoFei before gently pushing him down on the table. ShaoFei complied. 

TangYi leaned over him, confident that the table could hold two grown men. He pressed his lips on the scar first. The scar he got because TangYi shot him. His lips trailed down, pausing at the hardened nub below the scar. He took it into his mouth and sucked. ShaoFei's hips jolted and TangYi pressed down on his hips, forcing him to stay still. ShaoFei moaned below him. 

He didn't stop. After abusing the nipple, he moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment. He then moved his lips to the scar around ShaoFei's arm, the one he got when they were kidnapped together. He softly trailed his lips down the scar, which had faded into a light pink. 

ShaoFei did his best to stop his body from jolting or moving as TangYi's lips continuously pressed against his body. As retaliation for the over stimulation, he tightened his legs around TangYi's hips, causing a slight friction between their clothed dicks. A reckless move on his part now that he felt too stimulated. 

TangYi smirked, mouth on ShaoFei's faint abs. He placed open mouthed kisses down his body and paused when he reached the clothed dick. He pulled back and stood straight, their hips still grinding. 

ShaoFei opened his eyes, already lamenting the loss of lips on his body. Before he could do or say anything, he felt hands around his waist and pull him up. He blinked, feeling out of breath. 

TangYi smiled as he looked at the debauched ShaoFei. He hadn't refrained from leaving hickeys, and now, ShaoFei's body had various red marks. With his shirt still off his shoulders and messy hair falling over his eyes, TangYi couldn't help but steal a kiss once more. 

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" He whispered. 

ShaoFei let out a breath, closing his eyes. His legs had lost strength and they rested against TangYi's legs. He looked up at TangYi when long fingers danced on the band of the briefs. His hands went to hold TangYi's strong shoulders as he lifted his hips.

TangYi hooked his fingers on the band and pulled the briefs off ShaoFei's legs. ShaoFei tilted his head back, baring his neck and TangYi softly bit him. His hands gripped ShaoFei's dick. 

The next thing they knew, the shrill sound of an alarm went off and a spray of water hit them from above. 

"Shit!" TangYi cursed as he jumped away from ShaoFei, eyes landing on the stove. 

The pancake. The blasted pancake he was making when ShaoFei had come in, looking more like a breakfast than the pancake in the pan. What was supposed to be a golden pancake, was now a black charred piece. The pan was on fire. 

ShaoFei pulled the shirt around him and slapped a hand to his forehead. 

'So much for coming.'

TangYi looked at ShaoFei, who was still on the table and naked except for the shirt. 

They burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts down below. 
> 
> Also, should I post an alternate version where they don't get interrupted and they full on have sex? Lemme know down below.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and they make the writer very happy indeed.  
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
